parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 6 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part six of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * Toad: Oh... Thomas! Duck was looking for you. He lives in that house with the spinning roof. He asked me to tell you to go meet him at his house. I was just about to go look for you, but here you are! It's rare for Duck to call somebody over to his house... He's a bit eccentric. Even when he has visitors, it's rare for him to come out of the house at all. * Thomas: Okay, I will. ON DUCK'S DOOR * Merlin: Montague is out!! TRIES AGAIN Why do you keep on knocking? THE DOOR What the...? Why is someone sleeping in front of my house? Wait a minute... That face seems verrry familiar to me... Oh! Maybe... No... Yes! It must be! You're Thomas! I've been waiting for you! You should've come earlier! Well, you're here now. Come in. * Thomas: Okay. (opens the door and walks inside with Speedy following) * Merlin: Where to begin...? My name...is Merlin. When I was reading the stars the other day, an oracle came to me. What I discovered is very important, and it concerns you. But, before I tell you about it, there are other things of which I must speak. It is a very long story, but I'll try to shorten it. Where should I start...? It was in the old days. One of my ancestors was up on Shooting Star Summit and as usual..... ......but one day it happened. ...suddenly...a great... ...appeared and I... ...standing face to face... Then, the faraway.... the plous... was....raised me up... .....was amazing.. ..I was still so young then.. I believed in ......... But....our hearts were..... ........... and........... .....then.... ...........so...... ........ ................... ..... .......... ... .......... NODS OFF ........ ................... ..... .......... ... .......... ............................. ................. ....................... ....... ............... ....................... ............. ........................... ..and that is all that matters. Huh?! Hey, Thomas! Were you listening to me? * Thomas: Huh? Who? What?! Oh, sorry. Yes, I was. * Merlin: Oh...all right. ...So, anyway, that is why I am able to help you. If you get lost during your adventure, you can come to me. I can predict the path you should take for a small price. Right now, your main goal must be to save Princess Emily as quickly as is humanly possible, but... according to my second sight, your path must first take you to the great fortress of the Truck Bros. To reach the Koopa Bros. Fortress, head east on the road in front of the Toad House. GOES TO THE ROAD TO FIND SOME ODD-LOOKING TOADS * Toad #1: You don't wanna go out there. It's way too dangerous. * Toad #2: Going to Koopa Bros. Fortress would be a huge mistake. * Toad #3: Definitely. Definitely don't go. * Toad #4: Most of all, though, you shouldn't go ask old man Merlon for help. That would be really bad news for us...I mean, for you! Don't even think about it! GOES TO GET MERLIN * Thomas: Merlin! * Merlin: Come again? Strange Toads blocking the east side of Toad Town? That shouldn't be... That's ridiculous! Such a thing has never been heard of! Never! I'll get to the bottom of this. Follow me over there. I'll see what's going on. * Toad #1: I told you that you can't pass! * Toad #2: Take off! * Duck: Hmmmm! You aren't Toads, are you?! * Toad #3: Um...we don't know what you're talking about. * Toad #4: Yeah, what gives? Ask anyone! We're just cute, ordinary Toads hanging out. * Duck: Reveal your true selves! USES MAGIC ON THEM * Truck Bros: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!!! * Merlin: Hmph! Just as I thought. You're the Truck Bros.!! * Truck Bros: How... How'd you guess it was us? We were perfectly disguised!! Shucks! Black! Yellow! Green! We retreat!! ...for now... Let's get out of here! AWAY * Merlin: Thomas, those imposters were none other than the Truck Bros. You must pursue them to their hideout, the Truck Bros. Fortress. Oh, Thomas, there's one part of your fortune I haven't revealed. To get to the Truck Bros. Fortress, you'll need help from two other friends to help you. This is a strange portent. In Elephant Village, you might find something that will clear it up. I must return home now. * Duck goes home, Thomas blows his whistle and buys four items wiIth Speedy in his cab and sets off with eight of Edward's freight cars and Toad toward the Koopa village to get the Dizzy badge. As he arrives at the first side, he kicks a tree, and pushes a button to activate a bridge, but puffs quickly across to the other side of the hill * Thomas: Hmm... I wonder what the koopas want. (picks up some shells and takes it to all the koopas, who put all of them on and thank him) * Koopa: Oh, you're the best! Thank you very much! Thanks Thomas! * GOES TO FIND SAID "BLUE-SHELLED KOOPA" * Toyland Express: (with Dumbo) Who's there? I'm kind of busy right now! What!? Wait... Could it be...?! Aren't you Thomas!? You are! My name's Toyland Express! Oh, we're so psyched to meet you! Us meeting here has gotta be fate or something. I need a huge favor... I hope you'll help me out. This wild Fuzzy took my glasses, which, next to our life, is the most important thing I have. I can't come without his hat and collar, period. Way too embarrassing. The problem is, the Fuzzies are too fast for me to catch alone. So if you don't mind, can you help me get my shell back? I'm begging you! * Thomas: Okay, I will. * Linus: Hey, Thomas. It looks like he's in a bad way. We ought to help him out. * Kooper: The Fuzzy that took my shell is just inside my house. I'll guard the door while you grab him like: Whump! GOES IN TO CATCH THE FUZZY * Fuzzy: Meeeooooooork! CHASES FUZZY OUT OF THE HOUSE AND BEHIND THE VILLAGE FUZZY JUMPS IN A TREE Meeeooork! Meork! Come get it if you can! Nyeah, nyeah! Meeeeeoooooork! Guess where I'm hiding? CORRECTLY GUESSES Meee-ooh? Not bad, chump! But that was just a warm-up! Meeeeeoooooork! Guess where I'm hiding? MAKES ANOTHER CORRECT GUESS York!? Meeoork? You got me twice!? Must've been luck! Now I'm serious! Meeeeeoooooork! Guess where I'm hiding? ONCE AGAIN, GUESSES CORRECTLY Meeeeooooooh, noooo!!! I give! Uncle! Here, take the stupid shell! You're too tough for me. I won't be bad anymore, I promise. ...Maybe. GOES TO GIVE THE STUFF BACK TO TOYLAND EXPRESS, AND GETS STOPPED BY TOYLAND EXPRESS WHILE WALKING LEFT * Toyland Express: Thomas! There you are! I realized I have to take a stand against these Fuzzies! If I can't get my own shell, I'll lose my reputation! I don't even care that I have no shell on! I'm gonna show these Fuzzies what's what! * Linuys: We already got the stuff back for Dumbo. RETURNS THE HAT AND COLLAR * Toyland Express: Oh, yes! Yes! This is my shell, all right! Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Got my shell back! Uh-huh! You're the greatest, Thomas! I owe you big time! Good to hear you're happy. Say, Thomas... I have an idea... Do you happen to know Professor Mr. Jumbo? * Thomas: Really? * Toyland Express: Naturally he's an elephant who's a professor of archaeology. He's also known as an explorer. Right! Well, I live next to him. I've been admiring Professor Kolorado ever since I was in my egg! Nothing would make me happier than traveling the world, solving mysteries like he does! So... Do you think.. Could I... Please take me with you, Thomas! I'll help! So you want me to join me, you say? What a great idea! I'll come along! * Thomas: That's great. Let's go! We've done it! We're over the border and... mission accomplished! (Thomas, Speedy, Timothy, and Dumbo set off) Off we go again! (heads onward toward The Truck Bro Fortress castle) Category:UbiSoftFan94